Wind
by Lunatica Misa
Summary: Con un beso, pones el punto final a la letra " i " de la palabra amor " (sacado de una pelicula)rn Kurapica ya perdio a su gran amor... ¿Estara dispuesto a perderlo de nuevo?
1. Default Chapter

Wind

**Pieza numero 1: _Volvemos a Caer_ **

"Por un momento sentí que el frío me helaba los huesos al punto de no poder mover ninguno de ellos, y que lentamente me desvanecía en los brazos de alguien que me sostenía por la cintura, fue una sensación extraña pero a la vez muy agradable"

¿Qué tanto estas pensando? Pregunto una chica de cabellos rojos y mirada perdida

Nada. Respondió el muchacho que estaba sentado a su lado

"Belisa, una verdadera obra de la naturaleza, una exquisita mezcla de colores radiantes... su pelo rojo enciende al mismísimo Dios y su mirada verde intimida al que ose mirarla. Una verdadera criatura celestial me acompaña, me observa y por ultimo y lo mas importante _me ama... _pero... ¿La amo yo realmente?..."

**_Volvemos a caer en la complicidad,  
un beso es un tal vez  
contrario a un final_**...

Y ahora ¿En qué piensas? Pregunta nuevamente la chica

En ti. Contesta el muchacho

"... Si la amo..."

La chica beso suavemente los labios del muchacho rubio que se encontraba a su lado, los cuales, como siempre, tenían un sabor inconfundible; un sabor amargo pero a la vez dulce...

"Cómo no amarla, es bella, es tierna, es todo lo que un hombre desearía... pero... ¿realmente la deseo?"

Vamos, hace frío. Dijo la chica levantándose del asiento donde se encontraba

Sí. Dijo el muchacho

Era un atardecer hermoso y frío, las nubes cambiaban de color acorde avanzaba el tiempo y el cielo se poblaba de pequeñas estrellas que los acompañaron por el resto del camino.

...Te vuelvo a mirar  
me culpas de no estar en tu lugar  
pero hay heridas  
que aunque se escondan,   
nunca se olvidan...

"Lo extraño... pero... ¿Por qué acordarme de el? Ahora cuando soy feliz... por que... ¿soy feliz verdad?... si la quiero, la amo con cada fibra de mí ser y daría lo que fuera por darle el placer más grande que ella quiera...¿pero como hacerle entender eso? Ella es tan frágil, es como un precioso cristal de un rojo intenso que me hace amarla pero a la vez me hace temerle... pero... ¿Qué es lo que realmente temo? ¿Temo perderla? ... Si eso es lo que realmente siento; que se valla algún día de mi lado igual como lo hizo él.

Él me dejo... un día ya no estaba... me dejo solo... si eso es lo que temo, estar solo nuevamente... caer en esa insoportable depresión que me tuvo al borde de la locura misma.

Y de nuevo lo estoy recordando, será mi fantasma toda la vida, mi cruz, mi..."

Estas muy silencioso hoy, ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

Estaba recordando el día de ayer

Kurapica, puedes engañar a medio mundo incluso puedes engañarte a ti mismo pero no a mí. Dijo Belisa parándose en seco frente al chico

Kurapica miro tiernamente a Belisa antes de besarla. Sus labios eran suaves, eso era lo que amaba de aquella chica, sus labios simplemente sus labios

Me besas para que deje de preguntar, siempre haces lo mismo. Dijo la pelirroja agachando la cabeza

Me gusta besarte, me gusta que estés conmigo. Respondió el rubio en señal de disculpa

¿Te gusta dormir conmigo también? Pregunto la chica visiblemente molesta

El rubio no supo que responder, solo agacho su cabeza. "¿Era cierto eso?... soy hombre... ¿qué puedo decir?"

Ves... me iré a casa. Dijo Belisa dándose la vuelta y yéndose de aquel lugar

...Ojos que quisieron mirar  
corazón ciego encerrado,  
en un placard, que prefirió  
morir que verle llorar...

"Otra vez... se fue... no quiero que se valla... pero tampoco quería que el se fuera, yo nunca quiero las cosas... pero igual pasan.

¿Estoy llorando? No es la lluvia... a comenzado a llover... y yo estoy acá esperando no se que cosa, que vuelva... si eso espero... ella no vuelve... ¿Qué paso la vez pasada?... el no volvió... yo no lo busque... yo no lo busque... no lo hice por cobarde... ¿la busco?..."

¡Belisa espera! Grito el Kurapica, pero nada, la chica no lo escucho.

La pelirroja corría por las calles de la ciudad sin fijarse por donde iba

""Es un estupido... siempre con lo mismo... es tan callado... es tan... tan idiota...""

-¡¡CUIDADO!!Grito un hombre del otro lado de la calle a Belisa

- ¿Qué? Pero en ese momento se dio cuenta de que estaba parada en medio de la calle y que un auto se acercaba a gran velocidad. Belisa no alcanzo a reaccionar y el auto le dio un fuerte impacto que la dejo tirada a varios metros de la calle, mucha gente se reunió alrededor del cuerpo inerte de la muchacha, pero solamente un chico de ojos cafés se atrevió a acercársele para comprobar que tan grave estaba la pelirroja.

Aun respira, hay que llamar a una ambulancia y rápido

Cerca del lugar del accidente caminaba un chico rubio con la cabeza gacha, se notaba triste y distante.

"¿Dónde estará?... ¿Dónde la busco?...dijo que estaría en su casa pero sé que no estará allí... la conozco demasiado bien, sé que no estará en su casa... pero... ¿En donde?"

Cuidado... fíjate por donde vas. Dijo un chico

Kurapica se dio cuenta de que el muchacho se dirigía hacia un círculo de gente que rodeaba a una persona o más bien un cuerpo, se acerco al lugar solo para darse cuenta de una muy cruda realidad, Belisa estaba inconsciente y posiblemente muerta en el suelo de la calle.

"Pero... ¿Qué le han hecho?" Pensaba Kurapica mientras se habría paso dentro de la multitud para llegar cerca de la pelirroja.

¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? Pregunto Kurapica al borde del llanto

Un auto la arrollo señor. Explico una anciana

Hay que llamar a una ambulancia. Dijo el rubio

Ya la hemos llamado. Explico nuevamente la anciana – Ya no debe tardar

Kurapica no podía creer lo que sus ojos le mostraban, lentamente se acercó al cuerpo de su compañera y lo tomo en sus brazos y sin importarle la presencia de las personas comenzó a llorar como nuca antes lo había hecho.

¿Quién lo hizo? Pregunto enfurecido el rubio

Nadie lo vio, pero era un auto negro... un mercedes... el fue quien llamo a la ambulancia y luego se fue. Contesto una joven

Pasaron 10 minutos, los cuales a Kurapica le parecieron eternos. Él circulo de personas ya se había disuelto y solo quedaba Kurapica y un chico de ojos castaños y mirada triste.

Ya llegara... no te preocupes. Decía el muchacho

Kurapica no hacia caso a las palabras del muchacho, y cada vez se aferraba con más fuerza al cuerpo de Belisa

Kurapica... cálmate. Le pedía el muchacho

Kurapica seguía haciendo caso omiso a las palabras del muchacho a su lado, solo cayo en cuenta de lo que había dicho cuando ya la ambulancia se había llevado a Belisa

¿Quien eres tu?. Pregunto el Kuruta

Pero... si no he cambiado tanto... ¿o sí?. Pregunto desconcertado el chico

Kurapica miro atentamente al muchacho... realmente no le era familiar... pero sus ojos eran conocidos.

No... realmente no te recuerdo. Contesto Kurapica

SOY GON. Grito el chico – ¿Realmente no me recuerdas?

¿Gon?. Dijo sorprendido Kurapica - ¿Pero donde habías estado?. Pregunto nuevamente Kurapica esta vez abrazando fuertemente a Gon

En isla Ballena... pero... ¿Estas bien?

Del rubio no obtuvo respuesta solo unos pequeños sollozos que le indicaban su estado, estaba mal... asquerosamente mal.

Vamonos al hospital. Dijo Gon

Kurapica solo asintió y siguió a Gon al hospital

...Sigo pensando en alguna salida,   
para olvidarme de ti...

"¿En que demonios estaba pensando?... ¿Dejarla ir? ¿Cómo lo hice aquella vez?... ¡jamás!... la quiero demasiado... no la dejare marcharse de mi lado... no..."

Kurapica ya llegamos. Dijo Gon

Muchísimas gracias Gon... no sé lo que habría echo sin ti. Agradeció el rubio agachando la cabeza

Estará bien... no te preocupes

El rubio dibujo una sonrisa para su amigo, no valía la pena mostrarse tal y como se sentía... "Una mierda... eso es lo que soy... soy lo peor"

Vamos. Le dijo el muchacho

Kurapica lo siguió por un pasillo blanco que sé hacia interminable, cada vez que pasaba a un costado de una habitación pensaba en Belisa, en su suerte, en él... "siempre en él... pero el no estuvo en un hospital... si, si estuvo una vez, Neumonía... si eso fue de lo que se enfermo.

Recuerdo que fue en una noche fría cuando se le declaro la enfermedad... tenia una fiebre muy alta y tosía mucho... tome su auto, lo subí en el y lo traje a este mismo hospital. Después de una hora él medico salió y me dio la noticia... neumonía... Leorio tenia neumonía y estaba grave..."

Señor... señor.

¡Kurapica!. Grito Gon a lo que Kurapica respondió con un gran salto

¡Hey!... no tienes que gritarme así

Señor... necesito los datos de la chica. Contesto con frivolidad la enfermera

Kurapica siguió a la enfermera por otro pasillo, luego la enfermera se paro frente a un gran mesón.

¿Nombre de la paciente?

Belisa Eckert

¿Edad?

18

¿Teléfono?

5634XXXX

Y... ¿Usted es su novio?

S... sí

¿Alérgica a algo?

Penicilina

La enfermera lo miro por arriba de la libreta de anotaciones

¿Penicilina ha dicho?

Kurapica abrió muy grande sus ojos "¿no le abran inyectado penicilina verdad?" Pero la pregunta no se formulo en sus labios ya que la enfermera había salido como alma que se la lleva el viento hacia una puerta.

-¡¡¿QUE?!!. Se escucho desde dentro de la habitación

Kurapica tuvo un presentimiento y se abalanzo contra la puerta para luego ingresar a la habitación, el espectáculo que presencio no fue muy agradable... Belisa boca arriba con el antebrazo sangrando y miles de aparatos a su alrededor.

Salga por favor. Le dijo un medico

¿Cómo está?

Se lo advierto señor ¡Salga!

Kurapica fue sacado de la habitación por una enfermera que le amezo con inyectarle un calmante si no salía

...Nunca pensé que un segundo a mi vida  
un beso le fuera a cambiar...

"Es mi culpa... siempre lo es... nunca termino de hacer algo, cuando ya tengo que arreglar otras cosas... no es que diga que Belisa sea una cosa, ella... como dice Gon es mi _personita especial_... nunca la dejaría sola... JAMAS"

Gon esperaba pacientemente a Kurapica, hace 30 minutos que se había ido tras la enfermera. No sabia que hacer... si ir a buscarlo o quedarse esperando como un completo idiota, la segunda idea no le agrado mucho así que comenzó a recorrer los pasillos del hospital.

"Esa chica... ¿qué será de Kurapica?... ¿su novia?... es lo más posible, ya que Kurapica no tiene hermanos... no vivos por lo menos... esa chica me trae recuerdos... ¿donde la he visto?... era bastante bonita... debe tener unos 16 años... ¿andando sola con un cazador? ¿Con Kurapica? ¿que..."

Ring... ring. Se escucho el sonido del celular de Gon, lo cual hizo que el muchacho se sobresaltara.

Si... habla Gon.

Hola Gon... Soy Killua. Se escucho del otro lado de la línea

¿Ki... Killua?

Soy yo... ¿que tal?... ¿en donde estas?. Se escuchaba desde la otra línea

En... en el hospital. Contesto Gon

¿Que?... ¿En un hospital?... ¿Gon estas bien?. La voz de Killua se escuchaba preocupada

Yo estoy bien... pero Kurapica esta mal

¿En que hospital están?

En el hospital estatal

Voy para allá. Dijo Killua antes de colgar

Gon estaba totalmente sorprendido, hace dos años que no hablaba con su mejor amigo y de pronto de la nada lo llama a su celular. Gon sonrió para si... "Una nueva tragedia une al grupo..."

Lentamente los pequeños puntitos brillantes comenzaron a desaparecer para que luego el cielo se poblara de nubes, que amenazaban con soltar su carga de agua sobre la ciudad.

El hospital estaba especialmente vació a esas horas, solo tres personas esperaba impacientes las explicaciones que desde la noche esperaban.

...Volvemos a caer,  
como una noche más  
me pides que sea yo  
y me quieres cambiar...

Después de unas horas mas de espera un hombre de avanzada edad se les acerco.

Los familiares de la señorita ¿son ustedes me imagino?. Kurapica levanto rápidamente la mirada

Si... ¿Cómo esta ella?

Pues bien... la señorita recibió un golpe bastante severo en la cabeza... lo que le provoco... Él medico estaba buscando las palabras pero no las encontraba hasta que se decidió a decirlo, como le saliera – La señorita esta en coma... y posiblemente tenga muerte cerebral, eso será diagnostica luego de que salgan los resultados del laboratorio.

Kurapica se desmorono en el asiento donde se encontraba. "Belisa... mi Belisa... ¿sé esta muriendo?... eso es imposible... no... no puede ser... no Belisa..." En ese momento los sentimientos de Kurapica no estaban en ningún lado, es mas, estaba caminando por el borde de la locura. Gon y Killua no sabían que hacer, Kurapica no los oía nada parecía importarle, De pronto los ojos del chico rubio comenzaron a cambiar lentamente de color... de una azul profundo a uno rojo encendido.

-¡¡Kurapica no!!. Grito Killua, al notar que lentamente se formaban las cadenas

¡¡Por Dios Kurapica... no lo hagas...!! Grito Gon al instante que se lanzaba para detener la mano, la cual se dirigía peligrosamente a su corazón

¡¡no... ustedes no entienden!! ¡¡déjenme en paz!!. Pedía Kurapica mientras intentaba sacarse las manos de Gon de encima

Kurapica... por la... Killua tomo por los hombros a Kurapica – Solo ve a verla ¿quieres?

...Quisimos enterrar este jodido amor,  
mas de una vez  
pero en las tumbas  
entierran cuerpos   
nunca destinos...

Kurapica después de aquel escándalo subió a la habitación donde le habían informado que tenían a Belisa. Al entrar no lo podía creer... ella su pequeña estaba en un hospital... muriéndose, eso no se lo perdonaría jamás.

Lentamente la mano derecha de Kurapica se fue acercando hasta su pecho y la presiono con fuerza en ese momento se condeno nuevamente, tal como lo había hecho hace tiempo, solo fueron tres palabras; tres pequeñas palabras, las que claramente fueron suficientes para que quedara ligado a Belisa y su venganza.

... Por mi vida...

Mientras que en la sala de espera dos jóvenes hablaban de lo ocurrido, uno de ellos de pelo blanco lucia un bello anillo en el dedo anular de la mano derecha.

¡¡¡Ahhhhhh!!!... Com... comprometido. Gon estaba totalmente sorprendido

Shhhhh. Te pueden oír. Le reprocho Killua

¿Cómo es posible que Killua Zoldick este comprometido?... no... realmente no lo puedo creer

¿Por que no?. Pregunto Killua poniéndose las manos tras la nuca

Realmente... eres mi amigo... pero... te creía incapaz de... enamorarte. Esto ultimo lo dijo muy bajito para que Killua no lo oyera, cosa que le resulto imposible ya que el ex asesino tenia un oído privilegiado

¿QUE ES LO QUE HAS DICHO? ¿INSINUAS QUE NO TENGO SENTIMIENTOS?

No... no es nada de eso... es solo... que...

Ya no importa... ¿Cómo estará Kurapica?... ya se ha tardado. Agrego Killua

¿No crees que seria capaz de...?

Si... lo creo capaz de eso y de mucho mas, seguramente hará lo mismo que hizo con la araña... querrá vengar a su novia a costa de su vida

Gon no dijo nada, pero sabia de sobra que ese seria lo que haría... él lo ayudaría claro esta... pero esta venganza era distinta a la anterior, al que tenían que seguir no era cualquier persona, él lo había visto, lo conocía.

"¿Por que?... creo que en esto no podré ayudar a Kurapica... ¿Que demonios hago?... ¿por que lo hizo?... ¿se...? "

Ring... Ring

...Ojos que quisieron mirar  
corazón ciego encerrado,  
en un placard, que prefirió  
morir que verle llorar...

Un mercedes negro llego a toda velocidad al hospital, se estaciono como pudo, de el bajo un hombre bastante alto, vestido con un terno azul marino y una corbata. Se notaba bastante acelerado, entro rápidamente y le pregunto a una enfermera

Señorita... ¿Donde se encuentran los pacientes en coma?. Pregunto el hombre muy acelerado

Quinto piso a la derecha. Contesto la enfermera con indiferencia

Gracias

El hombre subió las escaleras hasta el quinto piso, cuando llego encontró a Gon y Killua sentados

Hola chicos. Dijo el hombre

¡Leorio!. Grito Gon

Hola Leorio. Dijo Killua

¿Que es lo que sucedió? Y ¿por que me asustaron de esa manera? Pensé que les había sucedido algo

Es... es... que...**** Gon intentaba decir lo que ocurría

Lo que sucede es que...

De pronto unos ruidos dentro de la habitación donde se encontraba Belisa los alertaron

Señor salga por favor

¡¡No!!

¡¡Salga por favor!!

Kurapica fue empujado por uno de los médicos, quien lo saco de un solo golpe en la cara, en ese momento Gon y Killua lo sujetaron para que no se fuera a acriminar con el medico.

¿¡¡¡Pero que demonios les pasa!!!? ¡¡¡Suéltenme!!!. Gritaba Kurapica

No lo haremos hasta que te calmes

Pero... Belisa... En ese momento Kurapica se relajo, se quedo sentado en el suelo con los dos muchachos sujetándole, uno por los pies y el otro por las manos. Gon quien lo tenia por las manos se dio cuenta de la cadena.

Por dios Kurapica... ¿Qué es lo que has hecho?. Dijo Gon soltándolo de las muñecas

Nada que no te puedas imaginar. Dicho esto se puso de pie y se dirigió a la salida, pero una mano que el conocía muy bien lo sujetaron

Cálmate por favor. Le dijo una voz, Kurapica deseo con todo el corazón que no fuera él... pero parece que sus suplicas no fueron suficientes

Leorio... En ese momento él medico que lo había golpeado salió de la habitación

Señor ¿Kurapica?

Sí señor. Respondió el Kuruta

Lamento informarle que los resultados esta a la vista... La señorita esta en un estado de coma

...Sigo pensando en alguna salida,  
para olvidarme de ti  
nunca pensé que un segundo a mi vida  
un beso le fuera a cambiar.

Kurapica se quedo en completo silencio, solo se escuchaba el sonido insoportable de las maquinas en el hospital.

"¿En coma?... ya no despertara... ya no abrirá sus ojos... se lo prometí... lo encontrare y lo matare... por mi vida..."

Kurapica... si quieres me hago cargo de la atención de Belisa. Le dijo Leorio. Kurapica no dijo nada se dio media vuelta y salió del hospital, al llegar afuera golpeo y golpeo la reja del hospital hasta que ya no pudo soportar el dolor y comenzó a llorar, de pronto sintió unas manos cálidas alrededor de el.

Todo pasara

¡Déjame!... ¡No-te costo hacerlo hace dos años... no te costara ahora!. Leorio quedo totalmente pasmado... eso era cierto... ¿hasta qué punto?

Con un beso, ponle el punto final a la letra "i "de la palabra amor. Dijo Kurapica antes de salir de aquel lugar que tantos recuerdo le traía, recuerdo que le hacían daño, mucho daño...

NOTA DE AUTORA

Hola aquí estoy nuevamente Luthien reportándose... ¿Cómo se han portado? Espero que mal, ya que así se pasa mejor.

Pido disculpas para las personas que leyeron "La pelirrosa y los ojos rojos" TT se me fue la inspiración... pero ya verán que volverá (jeje)

A sí en el próximo capitulo... ¿qué les puedo adelantar?.... ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA... tendrán que leerlo... pobre de Kurapica ¿he?.

Bueno me despido un gran beso y sin antes olvidar agradecerle a mi amiga Vivi Chan, Camila, Andrea... y por supuesto al señor Kurapica que se presto para este fic tan dramático jeje

A si se me olvidaba... no olviden los lindos y hermosos REVIEW... siempre son bien recibidos

Misa Chan


	2. Pieza dos: Brain Damange

**Wind**

**Pieza numero dos: _Brain Damange... (Daño cerebral)_**

**The lunatic is on the grass.  
The lunatic is on the grass.  
Remembering games and daisy chains and laughs.  
Got to keep the loonies on the path.**

"_Con un beso... ponle el punto final a la i... de la palabra amor..." _Las palabras de Kurapica le habían quedado rondando en la cabeza ¿Qué era lo que significaban aquello? ¿Que era lo que le quería dar a entender?... definitivamente muchas cosas... pero..."

-¡Hey tu Doctor! Grito un hombre detrás de Leorio

-¿Que quieres? Pregunto Leorio de mala gana

-Tienes hasta mañana... Dicho esto el hombre se marcho dejando a Leorio sentado al borde de una cama revuelta, que daba a entender que mas de una persona la había ocupado.

Leorio se recostó y prendió un cigarrillo, esto se le había hecho una costumbre desde hace unos meses... si definitivamente un cigarro y un vaso de Wisky eran lo mejor después de esa noche... después de todas las noches anteriores se permitía ese gusto. Se levanto y se dirigió a la ventana, desde ese lugar se podía ver toda la ciudad era realmente maravilloso.

"¿Cuantas veces estuve así con él?... incontables creo... sí que lo extraño... lo admito, realmente la noche que lo deje fue la peor... esa fue la primera noche de mi condena... luego siguieron la demás y así hasta ahora. Se me hizo habitual fumarme cajetillas enteras y tomarme botella tras botella hasta terminar borracho y despertar con la alarma de mi despertador a las 6:30 avisándome que tengo que ir a salvar vidas... que ironía... salvo vidas... pero no soy capaz de salvar la mía propia"

Se tomo el último vestigio de licor que quedaba en su vaso y se fue a la cama, después de todo tenia que dormir aunque fuera una hora

**The lunatic is in the hall.  
The lunatics are in my hall.  
The paper holds their folded faces to the floor  
And every day the paper boy brings more**

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Un chico moreno miraba atentamente el marcador de signos vitales que la estaba conectado al cuerpo de la pelirroja, Kurapica le había pedido que se quedara junto a Belisa por un momento que ya regresaba "Es imposible que un hombre como Kurapica crea que esta chica despertara… aunque si fuera su novia probablemente estaría esperando es bendito milagro"

-Despierta. Susurro el chico, sin respuesta claramente

"Pobrecita… ¿Qué es lo que va a pasar ahora?... Kurapica volverá a cometer el mismo error que hace años… ¡por que te atravesaste! Lo mejor seria que murieras y que Kurapica se olvide de ti…" Gon se tomo la cabeza con ambas manos y las sacudió "¿Cómo era posible que pensara semejantes atrocidades? Claramente ella no tenia culpa"

-¿Qué te sucede? Se escucho desde la puerta

-Nada. Contesto Gon antes de pararse de la silla en donde estaba sentado y salir de la habitación

-No… te vallas. Dijo el chico que ya había ingresado a la habitación

-Si quieres que me quede… me quedo. Dijo el moreno entrando nuevamente y mirando fijamente los ojos azules del chico ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber? Pregunto

-Gon… tu estabas en ese lugar… ¿Quién fue? Pregunto el rubio con un dejo de determinación

Esta pregunta le llego como balde de agua fría al moreno, sabia que esa pregunta se formularia en los labios del rubio… aunque nunca pensó que seria tan pronto "Claro que se quien fue… lo que no se es como decírtelo"

-Gon… tu sabes quien es… dímelo. Dijo el Kuruta mas alterado - ¡¿Quién fue el que dejo a mi novia en este estado?!

-No… puedo Kurapica… no puedo… lo lamento. Dijo Gon antes de salir de la habitación. Kurapica trato de darle alcance pero claramente seguía siendo un niño salvaje e indomable "Gon… ¿A quien proteges?" pensó Kurapica que sin darse cuenta que se encontraba en la calle "¿Tanto había corrido?"

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

En las afueras del hospital se encontraba un hombre alto de pelo castaño observando una de las ventanas del lugar, había cambiado bastante desde que el estuvo ahí, una pequeña sonrisa se formo en los labios del hombre, realmente recordar ese episodio le agradaba…

FLASH BACK

-Leorio ¿te encuentras bien? Pregunto un muchacho rubio

-Si… solo necesito dormir un poco… es todo. Contesto el moreno

-Leorio no te ves bien, déjame ver. Dijo el Rubio mientras le tocaba la frente del mayor para comprobar sus sospechas – Leorio tienes mucha fiebre ¿Cómo puedes estar bien?

-Es simplemente un resfrió ya pasara dijo el moreno

-Claro que no, esto no es un simple resfrió… ¡LEORIO APENAS RESPIRAS! Dijo el kuruta mas preocupado – Te llevare a un hospital de inmediato

-No quiero. Dijo Leorio aunque ya era demasiado tarde ya que el rubio había salido a buscar el auto, al poco tiempo llego alcanzándole una camisa al moreno – Pontéela y rápido

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Le amaba, lo seguía amando y jamás lo dejaría de hacer era el suplicio mas grande "El me amo tanto… lo se, pero yo nunca supe como estar a la altura de semejante amor… nunca… ¿Cómo retribuirlo?"

**And if the dam breaks open many years too soon  
And if there is no room upon the hill  
And if your head explodes with dark forebodings too  
I'll see you on the dark side of the moon**

**  
**

Tomo aire y se dispuso a entrar al hospital, no había costado mucho que lo transfirieran a aquel sector, el le había prometido que se haría cargo de la chica y así lo haría "maldito sentido de la responsabilidad" Primer escalón…. Segundo escalón… tercer escalón…

-Quédate donde estas Leorio. Se escucho desde la calle – ¿Qué es lo que se supone que haces aquí? ¿Qué no te dije que te fueras?

-Tranquilo. Dijo Leorio dándose la vuelta y encarando al atacante que era Kurapica – Te dije que me haría cargo del caso de tu novia y no desistiré. Dijo Leorio con una mirada melancólica – Así… solo así… tal vez… pueda redimir mi error.

-¿Qué no te vasto destruirme en el pasado? ¿Por qué tienes que seguir con tu tortura hasta en este lugar?... déjame en paz. Dijo el rubio antes de entrar al hospital y perderse en sus múltiples habitaciones y pisos

"Mi error no se puede remediar pero al menos lo puedo intentar… e incluso… solo Tal vez… te pueda recuperar"

El moreno entro en el recinto presentando una credencial que lo acreditaba como medico de aquel hospital y la cual también le daba acceso a todas las habitaciones y pacientes.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………....

Un chico moreno caminaba sin rumbo aparente por las calles de aquella ciudad las cuales estaban atestadas de autos y personas (echo que no le molestaba) "Lo mejor será desaparecer de este lugar… regresar a Isla Ballena… los quiero demasiado como para ponerlos en contra… no quiero ser el culpable de la muerte de uno de mis amigos "

Pensando de esa manera llego al puerto, el aire se respiraba dulce y fresco. El sol se estaba ocultando lentamente por el horizonte (lo cual regalaba una vista esplendida) el moreno siguió caminando lentamente en dirección opuesta del puerto "escapar no es la respuesta… no lo es" pensaba Gon mientras marcaba en el celular el numero de su mejor amigo "si me quiero quedar, debo tener donde dormir"

-Hola… quisiera hablar con Killua. Dijo Gon

-Killua en este momento no se encuentra pero… tú debes ser Gon, el mejor amigo de Killua. Se escucho desde la otra línea

-He… si ¿Quién eres tu? Pregunto el chico desconcertado

-A discúlpame no me he presentado… me llamo Samantha y soy la prometida de Killua, el me dijo que llamarías. Dijo alegremente la chica desde la otra línea – Me pidió que te diera la dirección de la casa ¿Tienes donde anotar?

-He… si… Respondió Gon mientras sacaba un lápiz de su mochila y anotaba lo que la chica le dictaba – Bueno y ¿A que hora regresa Killua?

-Ya debe estar por regresar, a si que apresúrate para que le des una sorpresa

-Si… muchas gracias. Dijo Gon cortando la comunicación para dirigirse a la casa de su mejor amigo

Camino media hora hasta que logro llegar a la casa, la cual no era muy grande (aunque muy bonita) Tenia una reja negra, la puerta era de madera y las ventanas estaban abiertas dejando ver un poco del interior de esta. Gon se dio cuenta de que no tenia timbre así que opto por lo sano.

-ALO!!!! Grito el moreno

-Hola. Dijo un chica que tenia el pelo castaño y ojos del mismo color, no era muy alta pero muy linda

-¿Samantha? Pregunto el moreno

-A si es, pasa esta abierto. Dijo la chica mostrando una sonrisa

-Gracias. Dijo Gon entrando

**The lunatic is in my head.  
The lunatic is in my head  
You raise the blade, you make the change  
You re-arrange me 'til I'm sane**

Al entrar se topo con una casa decorada muy naturalmente, muchas plantas y madera "Huele exactamente a mi casa… como me recuerda a mi tía" el chico continuo caminando hasta que llego a la cocina de donde salía un olor bastante agradable.

-Huele…bien. Dijo Gon acercando mas al lugar de donde salía aquel olor

-¿Tienes hambre? Pregunto la chica con una sonrisa tierna

-Si… mucha. Dijo Gon sonrojándose

-Killua regresa a las dos si quieres lo esperamos

-Bueno

Esperaron a Killua cerca de veinte minutos en los cuales hablaron de diversas cosas, desde las cosas más triviales hasta las anécdotas de ambos

-ya llegue. Se escucho desde la puerta

-ve a recibirle. Dijo Samantha

-¿Puedo?

-Claro

Gon camino hasta la puerta de entrada donde vio a su mejor amigo colgando su chaqueta en un perchero que había a la entrada

-Hola Killua. Dijo Gon

-¡¿GON!?. Dijo sorprendido el albino - ¡Pero como! ¡GENIAL!. Dijo nuevamente el chico abalanzándose contra el moreno

-¡Samy! ¡Mira Samy! ¡Llego Gon! Grito Killua

-Lo se… ahora vengan los dos a almorzar que si no se enfría. Grito desde la cocina

-Gracias a Dios. Susurro Gon

-¿Qué dijiste? Pregunto Killua

-nada nada. Respondió Gon

El almuerzo estuvo tranquilo, hablaron de muchas cosas, le contaron a Samantha como se avían conocido, le contaron de sus amigos (omitiendo los detalles) hasta que dieron las cuatro de la tarde y Samantha se tuvo que marchar a trabajar.

-Bueno llego a las nueve… no se maten. Dijo Samantha antes de salir de la casa

-Killua… te tengo que decir algo. Dijo Gon mirando al suelo

-¿Qué es lo que sucede?

-Killua tu sabes bien lo que hizo Kurapica en el hospital, y sabes perfectamente que el se obsesiona con esto

-Si. Dijo Killua

-Pues… lo que sucede es que yo… se quien atropello a Belisa. Dijo Gon. Killua abrió los ojos como platos " esto realmente estaba poniéndose interesante" – El problema es que no le puede decir a Kurapica

-¿Por qué no? Pregunto el albino

-Por que… por que… Gon no podía hablar, esto le costaba demasiado, es mas lo había destruido no podía decírselo

-¿¡POR QUE!? Dijo Killua tomando de los hombros a Gon y moviéndolo bruscamente

-Por que… por que es Leorio. Listo, lo había dicho, no había vuelta atrás

**You lock the door  
And throw away the key  
There's someone in my head but it's not me.  
**

Killua realmente no podía creer lo que había escuchado "Leorio… la había atropellado… era imposible… jamás…" Se tomo la cabeza con ambas manos y trato de pensar en algo coherente, pero nada, solo se formaban palabras sin sentido.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kurapica se hallaba sentado al lado de la chica, muchas enfermeras le había dicho que se fuera, que solo un milagro haría que despertara y el claramente esperaba pacientemente ese milagro sentado a su lado. El sonido de las maquinas estaba por terminar con su paciencia pero se mantenía firme en la silla con una computadora al lado buscando información de su victima "maldición, una semana y nada aun… auto negro…. Aun Mercedes… ¿Cuántos malditos mercedes hay en este mundo? ¡Maldición!" estaba en esto cuando entro el medico encargado del cuidado de la chica.

-Creo que te dije que te marcharas. Dijo Kurapica sin siquiera mirarlo

-Solo cumplo con mi deber de medico, solo hago mi trabajo. Contesto Leorio de forma indiferente

-Pues hazlo rápido, no quiero verte mucho rato aquí

Leorio simplemente camino hacia la cama para tomar una especie de carpeta donde estaban los datos de la chica "a si que en coma ¿he?" Siguió revisando como de costumbre pero algo no estaba como siempre, las ondas cerebrales estaban demasiado "altas" "esta niña esta despertando… ¿Cómo es posible?" Reviso nuevamente los signos vitales "Normales" actividad cerebral "normal" presión arterial "normal"…

-Kurapica… Dijo el mayor – Kurapica…Volvió a decir - ¡KURAPICA! Esta vez fue un grito el cual llamo la atención del rubio

-¿Qué quieres? Dijo el rubio con desgano sin voltearse

-Tu novia… esta reaccionando perfectamente a los medicamentos, es mas podría decir que acaba de suceder un milagro. Dijo Leorio sin dejar de revisar a la chica – Iré a buscar algunos analgésicos y desinflamatorios y un poco de alcohol para despertarla. Dijo antes de salir de la habitación dejando a Kurapica sorprendido

El rubio se acerco lentamente a la cama donde descansaba la pelirroja y tomándole la mano susurro muy despacio "Despierta" como solo él sabia hacerlo, pero nada… la chica continuaba dormida "Despierta, Despierta… Despierta"

Leorio entro en la habitación con los implementos necesarios para hacer reaccionar a la muchacha, la cual según Kurapica no perdía sus encantos ni dormida.

-Kurapica… ayúdame quieres. Dijo el moreno en modo autoritario mientras preparaba una jeringa con un líquido desconocido para el más joven

-¿Qué es eso? Pregunto el rubio

-Es un tranquilizante, cuando despierte puede que le duela la cabeza y eso no seria bueno, a demás recibió un golpe muy duro en la cabeza, no podemos descartar perdida de memoria. Dijo esto ultimo mientras le inyectaba la medicina

"Perdida de memoria… ¿Qué demonios quería decir con eso?... no corrección, sabia perfectamente lo que quería decir con eso… solo que no lo quería asimilar como tal… no quería que llegase el momento en que Belisa no lo recordara, eso lo destruiría nuevamente… eso lo acabaría igual que hace dos años cuando Leorio lo dejo… pero no ella era distinta, ella lo quería y no se olvidaría de el… no tan fácilmente"

-¿Listo? Pregunto el mayor

Kurapica solo asintió mientras que un escalofrío recorría su espalda, lo que lo obligo a ponerse de pie aunque sin quitarle los ojos de encima a la chica que comenzaba a reaccionar gracias al paño que estaba en frente su nariz, el cual claramente contenía sales de un olor bastante fuerte. Tuvieron que esperar unos minutos para que las sales hicieran efecto en la muchacha lo cual no fue muy favorable, ya que la chica despertó con un horrible dolor de cabeza que la tuvo gritando por varios minutos hasta que llego nuevamente Leorio con un sedante que la durmió por las 5 horas restantes del día, lo cual no le molesto mucho al chico rubio con solo saber que estaba viva y con el le devolvía las ganas de seguir su camino.

**And if the cloud bursts, thunder in your ear  
You shout and no one seems to hear.  
And if the band you're in starts playing different tunes  
I'll see you on the dark side of the moon.  
**

Belisa llevaba una hora despierta tratando de comprender los acontecimientos pasados, la pelea, el auto, el hospital... todo le resultaba tan confuso aunque estaba tranquila tenia a Kurapica a su lado y eso la tenía bastante bien (exceptuando el brazo roto).

"¿Qué fue lo que realmente me sucedió?... ¿Qué era lo que estaba haciendo?... cierto… yo pelee con Kurapica…

…_Me besas para que deje de preguntar, siempre haces lo mismo…_

…_Me gusta besarte, me gusta que estés conmigo…_

…_¿Te gusta dormir conmigo también? …_

Eso fue lo que paso… yo salí corriendo esperando que el me siguiera… pero no fue así, el me dejo ir… aunque el no tiene la culpa de lo que me sucedió ¿o si? Este lugar me da miedo, aunque este Kurapica conmigo me da miedo, no me gusta… me quiero ir…"

-Belisa… ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? Dijo el rubio

-Claro. Respondió la chica sonriente

-¿alcanzaste a ver el auto o la persona que te atropello?

"¿Qué si lo había visto?" esta pregunta la tomo por sorpresa, no se esperaba algo así, aunque viniendo de su novio era de esperarse. "Lentes oscuros, pelo castaño corto, terno azul marino, un mercedes negro… claro que lo había visto"

En ese instante Leorio entro a la habitación con una carpeta, seguramente el expediente de ella. Pero algo sucedió, la chica le resultaba demasiado familiar "¿Podría ser acaso…?"

- Belisa... ¡Belisa! Decía el rubio mientras veía como la pelirroja miraba atentamente al moreno "Podría ser… no… no puede ser… ¿es que Leorio…?

**"I can't think of anything to say except...  
I think it's marvelous! HaHaHa"**

**_Bueno bueno... ¿Que les pareció? Diox me costo bastante escribirlo (gracias a mis primitos) _**

_**Ya esta de mas decirles que un review no es mal recibido, es mas si no lo hacen de seguro enviare a Diox Leopardo a que los golpee y los maldiga por la eternidad…**_

_**"Les amos mucho" (Complejo Lestat) **_

_**(Indicaciones para enviar reviews…**_

**_Uno: presionar el botón submit review hay se les abrirá una pantalla en donde podrán escribir lo que se les antoje_**

**_Dos: enviar reviews para que yo Misanagi los pueda leer)_**

_**Jojojo que diox leopardo vele por sus sueños**_

_**Misa **_


End file.
